In packet networks, packets originating from a mobile device, such as a mobile handset, have to pass through many network nodes hosting different applications before reaching the Internet or other transit network. For example, packet data originating from a mobile device may pass through an e-node B, a signaling gateway (SGW), a packet gateway (PGW), a deep packet inspection device (DPI), a video over packet (VoP) device, and a content filter before reaching the Internet. Packet delay increases with each network node in the bearer path. In addition, each network node must be scaled to handle 100% of the bearer traffic even though only a portion of the bearer traffic needs its services. As a result of this scaling, the cost of each network node is increased.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for using policy knowledge of or obtained by a PCRF for needs based forwarding of bearer traffic to network nodes.